Le passé, le présent, le futur
by Tsukoyomi-Itachi
Summary: L'histoire se passe juste après que Naruto est eu sa quatrième queue de Kyuubi et qu'il ai été à Oto avec Yamato, Sai et Sakura, pour ramené Sasuke et celui-ci est revenu Attention, pour un public avertit, 15,16 Scène XX X , Action Naru/Hina Sasu/Saku
1. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1 : Le but

Le monde... Ce monde est composé d'injustice et de mensonges.

L'honneur ne fait plus partit d'aucun dictionnaire et personnes ne le pense plus. La joie, n'était rendu qu'un doute, en ces temps d'injustice, de faiblesse et de guerre. Ce terme devenu quotidien depuis que l'organisation Akatsuki, faisait de plus en plus de crime. Malgré le fait qu'Akatsuki ai de plus en plus de pouvoir et se faisant, de plus en plus connu des gens, les jours

s'assombrissait et plusieurs personnes sombraient dans le gouffre sans fond de la terreur. Plusieurs membres dont Pein, Kisame et Deidara avaient planifiés et mis en marche des coups d'états qui avaient parfaitement fonctionnés au déplaisir de plusieurs milliers de ninjas.

Kisame avait tué le Mizukage du village de Kiri avec l'aide d'Itachi, Deidara explosa le Tsuchikage par pur et simple plaisir et Pein avait tout simplement fais fuir le Raikage du village de Kumo par la terreur et la force.

Ils courent, ils courent, toujours, sans cesse. Ce petit bout de chemin dans la grotte d'Oto no Kuni les séparent de leur but tant attendu depuis fort longtemps, plus précisément, trois ans. À l'entrée de la caverne, l'équipe sept sétait séparée pour faciliter la recherche de l'object.

- Ou est-elle? Naruto commençais à décourager.

Naruto et Sasuke couraient sans cesse depuis un bon dix minutes, sachant qu'ils étaient près de leur but.

Soundain, une lueur déboucha au fond du tunnel, puis sans dire un mot à Naruto, Sasuke concentra son chakra dans la plante de ses pieds puis courru à la vitesse d'une fusée. C'est à peine s'il se rendait compte que Naruto lui disait de l'attendre. Puis, Sakura lui fonça dessus violamment. Elle, qui déviait d'un autre couloir avec Kakashi.

Sasuke se releva sans peine, contrairement à Sakura qui était encore un peu étourdit.

- d... désolé Sasuke-kun.

- Franchement Sakura, tu ne pourrai pas faire plus attention ?, s'énerva Sasuke.

- Allons... ne nous disputons pas, déclara Kakashi d'un ton jovial, elle est tout prêt...

Il ne put finir sa phrase, Naruto courrait à tout de vitesse.

- Attend Naruto! Cria Kakashi

Puis ils partirent tous les trois à la poursuite du blond.

Naruto arriva finalement dans la salle. Le reste de l'équipe 7 le rejoignant quelques secondes plus tard.

Naruto ne put s'enpêcher de penser à ce qu'il pourrait bien faire avec sa, la convoitise de trois ans de recherche, qui était maintenant sous leurs yeux.

Soundain, un chakra froid s'approchant à toute vitesse tira Kakashi de ses pensées.

Soundain, un homme assez grand à la peau immaculé, aux yeux de serpents et aux joues creuses, apparut dans la salle.

- Puis-je savoir ce que vous faites chez moi sans invitation, demanda Orochimaru avec son sourire ironique habituel.

Sasuke se retourna lentement suivi de Naruto et de Sakura. Tout les trois le regardèrent avec un regard dégoûté. Sasuke en particulié.

- Voyons les enfants, ne faites pas cette tête la enfin. Et toi Sasuke, pourquoi te rebelle tu contre moi, ton maître ? Je t'ai tout apprit et toi en retour tu t'ai enfui de chez moi, mon cher petit S... a... s... u... k... e...

- Ne parle pas de Sasuke comme ça, hurla Naruto hors de lui. Ne parle pas de Sasuke comme ça ! Déjà qu'il est revenu de chez lui de son gré après qu'il est essayé de te tuer, toi tu essaye de le ramadouer pour qu'il retourne chez toi !?

Orochimaru se mit à rire, ce qui enragea Naruto au plus point, lui qui était déja à son stade de démon-renard, ce rire ironique lui fit pousser sa première queue de chakra. Sakura, elle était révolté par le comportement du serpent, déjà un rictus mauvais se dessinais sur ses lèvre et elle serrait le point à s'en blanchir les jointures. Sasuke lui, ne bronchait pas, mais il avait déjà activer ses sharingans.

- Calmez-vous, ordona Kakashi. Quant à toi Orochimaru, Je t'arrête pour divers meutres, multiple d'entative de coups d'états et pour être un déserteur de konoha.

- Ohhhhh, et c'est toi qui va m'arrêter, Kakashi? Car tu crois en avoir la force? Le seul ici qui serai capable de m'arrêter c'est mon Sasuke...

C'en était de trop pour Naruto, il fonça tête baissé sur Orochimaru, voulant le déquapiter. Son coup, heurta le serpent qui traversa cinq murs conssécutif.

Sakura, fut ensuite la première à réagir elle rejoignit Naruto, puis par la suite, en concentra tout son chakra dans sa main droite, elle tenta de donner un énorme coup à Orochimaru, qui se relevait. Malheureusement, il l'évita habilement, mais le choc fissura le sol. Naruto, Quant à lui, réussit à se calmer et fit un multi-clonage et garda un clone avec lui, alors qu'il envoyait ses autres clones sur Orochimaru, alors que Sasuke les suivaient habilement. Il dégaina son katana, puis tenta un coup de côté, en concentrant un chidori dans sa main gauche. Orochimaru composa un mudra puis s'exclama :

- La poigne du serpent spectral. Celle-ci coucha Sasuke au sol. Les clones du blond, profitèrent du momment d'inattention du serpent pour lui donner simultanément un coup de pied vers le haut en hurlant :

- Uz... u... ma... ki

Puis le dernier clone sauta puis cria en lui donnant le coup final en pleine figure :

- Naruto rendan!

Grâce au coup, Orochimaru s'enfonça tête première dans la terre.

Kakashi revenant à ses pensés, déboucla une poche de sa veste de chuunin, puis en sortit un rouleau vierge. Il se mordit ensuite le pouce puis commença à écrire sur le rouleau avec son sang.

Pendant ce temps, le vrai Naruto regardait la silhouette d'Orochimaru sortir tranquilement de la terre. Mais rentra vite sous terre grâce aux coups fulgurant de Sakura, qui fulminait de rage.

- Toi, reste sous terre salopard.

Le blond et son clone, eux, d'un même geste, approchèrent leur main et une boule de chakra de condensa dans les deux mains.

Sasuke regarda la scène de loin, puis comprit ou voulait en venir son ami blond. Il rengaina son Katana, puis composa ensuite les mudras du chidori. L'élétricité vint ensuite dans sa paume de main.

- Chidori !

Il fonça ensuite sur Orochimaru qui tentait tant bien que mal de sortir de la terre. Le serpent saisit Sakura puis la lança violemment contre une des parois du tunnel.

Sasuke, lui fonça volontairement en ligne droite sur Orochimaru qui esquiva Sasuke sans problèmes.

- Tu n'es plus aussi rapide qu'avant mon petit...

Puis il assoma Sasuke d'un coup de pied bien placé au visage.

- Toi... fumier... découvre ma nouvelle technique en avant première, s'écria Naruto en se dirigeant vers lui avec son clône, une grosse boule de chakra bleu dans les mains.

Naruto frappa de plein fouet Orochimaru - qui se retournait -, avec son Oodama Rasengan. Le sannin commença à tourner tranquilement, puis de plus en plus vite et la boule de chakra l'emporta. La foce de frappe était t'elle, qu'il traversa le tunel en entier sans s'arrêter.

Pendant ce temps, Kakashi finit son petit parchemin se releva et composa plusieurs mudras. Il posa sa main sur le parchemin, et sans qu'il ai à dire quoi que se soit, un flot de chakra surgit pour aller s'enrouler autour de l'object, puis il disparut dans le chakra du ninja copieur, qui vint s'installer dans le parchemin. Kakashi sortit alors deux petits papiers et incriva des signes protecteurs sur les papiers à l'aide de son sang, puis les lança sur le parchemin maintenant fermé puis dit :

- Fuuin jutsu Houin.

Une aura bleuâtre apparut sur le papier et disparut dans la pochette de Kakashi.

Pendant ce temps, Naruto prit le soin de réveiller Sakura et celle-ci soigna la tête de Sasuke, puis tout les quatres sortirent de la caverne en se dirigeant vers Konoha, leur mission et leur but maintenant accompli.

Une fois partit, Orochimaru sortit des décombres, indemne et éclata d'un rire glacé...

- Tout c'est déroulé selon les dires de Pein... Excellent!

* * *

Mudras Signes d'incantation des shinobi

Fuin jutsu Houin Technique de Scellement


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2 : Une vérité dure, mais vrai

Sous les décombres d'un mur de la grotte d'Oto no Kuni, Orochimaru contemplais de son oeil de serpent, Sakura qui soignais ses compagnons et Kakashi qui scellais la machine d'Oto no kuni. Une fois l'équipe partie, Orochimaru sortit des décombres en s'esclaffant d'un rire froid.

Parfait, tout s'est déroulé selon les dires de Pein-sama.

Se fut tout ce qu'il dit et repris la route de ses quartiers, situé plus loin dans la grotte. En route, Kabuto arriva tout essouflé.

Alors maître Orochimaru?

Tout s'est déroulé comme Pein l'avait prédit, ces chiens de Konoha sont tombés dans le panneau.

Excellent, approuva Kabuto

Mais une chose me tracasse... Vois-tu Kabuto, nous serrons vraiment dans de sale draps s'ils venaient à découvrir les effets secondaires avant de l'utiliser.

Ma foi, je crois qu'ils ne le découvreront, mais dans 3000 ans.

Puis, tout deux éclatèrent d'un rire sadique qui retentit sur les roches du repaire du serpent.

Arrivés dans le bureau, Kabuto tendis un parchemin vierge à Orochimaru et celui-ci s'assit sur sa chaise et commença à écrire une lettre. Cinq minutes plus tard, le message était prêt.

_Cher Pein,_

_Les ninjas de Konoha sont venus comme tu l'avais prédit. Ma foi, je trouve que tu a un sens de détuction assez développé. Enfin bref. Rencontrons-nous avec tous les membres d'akatsuki pour la réintègration, ainsi que le plans final de l'organisation. Si tu le veux bien, je souhaite que Kabuto reste sous mes ordres, car il fait un bon sbire. Je pars pour Konoha dans six jours. Donc je souhaiterai faire la rencontre demain, à la première heure, dans l'antre de l'akatsuki au pays des rivières. Il va sans dire que le petit renard est devenu un jinchuriki assez puissant, il pourrai devenir une menace pour toi comme pour moi. Nous devrions tentez de le neutraliser une bonne fois pour toute, avant qu'il ne développe ses pouvoirs de jinchuriki à la puissance maximale. _

_Cordialement, Orochimaru._

Il donna ensuite la messive à Kabuto et celui-ci quitta la grotte sans plus tarder, car un court mais rude voyage au pays de Kumo l'attendais.

Pendant ce temps, Orochimaru prépara ses affaires et se dirigea lentement, mais surement vers le pays de la rivière, connaissant déjà la réponse de Pein.

Pendant ce temps, la team Kakashi sautait de branches en branches, à la manière ninja, se dirigeant vers le pays des feuilles. Sakura et Naruto était en pleine conversation, contrairement à Kakashi qui était pris dans de sombres pensées. Sasuke fut le seul à remarquer sa distraction.

Kakashi, demanda Sasuke

Aussitôt, la fleur de cerisier et le blond arrêtèrent de parler. Kakashi, toujours pris dans ses pensées, n'entendit même pas l'appel de Sasuke.

Kakashi, répéta une autre fois Sasuke plus fort, avec plus d'insistance.

Qui a-t-il Sasuke, demanda Kakashi, enfin sortit de ses pensées.

Qu'est-ce qui vous tracasse?

Naruto était tellement à l'écoute, qu'il fonça dans un arbre, mais rejoignit bien vite le groupe.

Mais rien, mentit Kakashi.

Écoutez, je ne suis pas Naruto pour ne pas comprendre que quelque chose vous tracasse, que se passe -t-il?

Avant que le blond puisse réussir à gromeler, Kakashi répondit.

Tu est très perspicace Sasuke, en effet quelque chose me tracasse.

Et c'est quoi, s'impatienta Naruto en lançant un regard noir à Sasuke.

Je me demandais si Orochimaru ne nous laisserais pas partir avec... sa, dit-il en pointant une pochette de sa veste.

Mais pourquoi Orochimaru nous laisserai-t-il partir, demanda Naruto. Vous l'avez vu aussi bien que moi, je l'ai pulvérisé avec l'orbe tourbillonant géant.

Justement Naruto, il en faut plus pour vaincre Orochimaru, beaucoup plus.

Mais alors, pourquoi?

C'est en plein la question qu'il se pose, baka, râla Sakura en frappant Naruto sur la tête.

À moins qu'il est fait exprès de nous laissé partir, ironisa Sakura.

C'est une très bonne hypothèse, et à mons avis, tu a visée en plein dans le mille Sakura, dit Kakashi.

Sakura n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, elle avait voulu faire tout simplement, une blaque et elle avait émie une vérité dure, mais vrai.

Je crois tout simplement qu'il savait qu'on viendrait et qu'il était simplement la pour vérifier si on faisait bien notre travail.

Mais pourquoi avoir combattu alors, demanda innocement Naruto

Simplement parce qu'il devait combattre pour ne pas qu'on le soupçonne de quelque chose si on sentait sa présence dans la grotte et qu'il ne bougeais pas.

Donc, nous avons utilisé une bonne partie de notre chakra pour rien, fulmina Naruto

En gros, c'est ça, dit Kakashi.

Enfin bref, nous en saurons plus, une fois au bureau de l'hokage, trancha Sasuke.

Et l'équipe sept repartit vers les profondeurs de la forêt du pays du feu...

* * *

Je sais, un peu cours et ennuyant comme chapitre, mais moi je dit toujours que l'information est une bonne chose pour avancé dans une histoire. Je serai pas très original, mais lâchez vos coms XD.

Prochain chapitre, la rencontre.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3 : La rencontre

Messive en main, Kabuto traversa en vitesse les majestueux tunels de la grotte d'Oto no Kuni pour ensuite aboutir dans un désert rocailleux du vaste pays du son.

Il prit bien soin d'ajuster ses lunettes sur son nez et rentra la messive dans sa poche arrière, ou était rangés ses kunais. Le pays de kumo était le plus près de celui d'Oto, situé vers l'est. Alors, l'espion se dirigea en courant vers l'est, en direction du pays des nuages.

Kabuto arriva finalement au pays de kumo au crépuscule, mais décida de ne pas s'arrêter et continuer directement vers le centre du pays.

La nuit était finalement tombée lorsque Kabuto sauta de bâtiment en bâtiment pour arriver au pied d'une falaise, d'ou un petit repaire avait été installé.

Kabuto avanca et alla cogner trois petits coups lorsque la porte s'ouvrit. Une ombre indéfinissable apparut à l'entrée de la porte. L'ombre avait deux pupilles magiques.

- Vous n'êtes pas le bienvenue ici Yakushi Kabuto!

- Croyez-moi Pein-sama, je ne suis pas ici par plaisir, annonça Kabuto en rajustant ses lunettes.

Les yeux de Pein se fermèrent un instant, puis il les rouvra en expirant un bon coup.

- Je vois que ta vivacité d'esprit n'a pas baissé auprès du serpent...

- C'est maître Orochimaru qui m'envoit. Il veut vous remettre cette lettre le plus vite possible, dit-il en sortant la messive de sa pochette.

- Et pourquoi devrai-je te faire confiance?

Avant de me dire quoi que ce soit, prenez bien le temps de lire cette lettre de maître Orochimaru. Pein la prit dans ses mains, la déplia et commença à la lire. Il était très satisfait de la lettre, mais, seulement deux parties l'intèressait particulièrement : La rencontre et le jinchuriki à neuf queues.

- Il veut faire la rencontre aux pays des rivières? À la première heure? s'exclama Pein, mais nous n'aurrons jamais le temps de nous y rendre.

- Maître Orochimaru à tous prévus; il vous a apporté un petit cadeau qui vous facilitera la tâche.

Kabuto sortit ensuite de sa pochette à kunai, un petit parchemin blanc, avec deux lignes de couleur bleue sur le dessus. Pein exarquilla les yeux.

- Mais... C'est...

- Oui un parchemin de téléportation, finit Kabuto. Il ne peut être, malheureusement, qu'utilisé qu'une fois. On n'en trouve que très peu dans le monde. Orochimaru l'a trouvé il y a fort longtemps, et la gardé pour un moment comme celui-cié

Pein ferma ensuite les yeux et s'adressa à tous les membres de l'Akatsuki.

- Akatsuki !

Aussitôt l'appel entendu, tous les membres de l'akatsuki fermèrent les yeux.

- Rassemblement aux pays des rivières dans l'ancien antre, à l'aurore.

- Mais, nous sommes à Kiri, Itachi et moi, protesta Kisame.

- Alors, débrouillés-vous pour être à l'heure. Ceci va être l'une des plus importantes réunions que notre organisation ai jamais eu !

J'espère que tous sera réunis, lâcha Pein.

Puis, il brisa le contact avec ses membres. Le chef de l'akatsuki ferma les yeux, puis les rouvrit tranquilement.

- Ne vous inquiêtez pas, Sasori-sama sera bientôt de nouveau parmi nous.

- Ce n'est pas de ça, se dont je redoute. Se dont je redoute, C'est la réintégration d'Orochimaru dans l'Akatsuki et le jinchuriki de Konoha.

Kabuto lança un dernier regard à Pein, puis lui anonça : Partons tout de suite, si nous voulons arriver à l'heure.

Pein approuva d'un signe affirmatif, puis, ouvrit le parchemin, mordit son pouce pour que le sang coule et inscrivit à l'intérieur Pays des rivières.

Puis, il le referma et tout deux posèrent une main dessus. Un chakra bleu s'échappa soudainement du parchemin, puis s'enroula autour des deux hommes, puis ils se volatilisèrent. Juste avant de se volatiser, Kabuto pu esquisser un sourire sans que Pein l'apperçoive. Orochimaru-sama, votre plan fonctionne à merveille. Que de génie et de malice votre esprit est fait Pensa Kabuto.

_À Iwa_

- Deidara-san, nous devrions nous aussi y aller.

- Baka, cria Deidara, avant nous devons finir notre mission pour l'organisation.

Tobi se frappe soudain le front. Ah oui ! Le Bijû à cinq queues.

- Ne vous fouttez pas de ma gueule, s'écria la jinchuriki en appliquant ses mains sur le sol, doton, frappe sismique

Le tremblement de terre créa une fissure jusqu'à une petite bute et celle-ci éclata en morceau. Deidara sauta juste avant que les roches arrivent sur lui, mais Tobi ne bougea pas d'un pouce.

- Bakayero! Qu'a-t-en tu pour bouger?!

Tobi regarda Deidara dans les yeux et lui adressa un signe de main, comme pour le saluer. L'ancien ninja d'Iwa jura, et lança des explosifs sur les roches qui tombèrent sur lui. Les petits oiseaux explosif arrivèrent sur les roches, et à leur contacts, explosèrent. Cependant, un explosif manqua une roche et la roche fini sa course sur l'homme au masque. (je sais, j'ai souvent dit le mot roche XD)

- Imbécile, crièrent simultanément la jinchuriki et Deidara, mais pas sur le même ton.

Mais, comme par magie, la roche passa au travers de Tobi ! Les deux spectateurs n'en croyèrent pas leur yeux. L'inatention de l'homme de l'akatsuki s'vanoui bien vite, mais la jinchuriki était encore sur le choc. Deidara en profita donc pour lancer une de ses nombreuses attaque spéciale sur la porteuse de bijû : Le C4!

Il lanca donc son attaque sur la fille, et celle-ci tomba dans les pommes, assomée et blessée gravement par l'attaque.

- Eh oh Deidara-san ! Il nous la faut vivante.

- Elle l'ai, pauvre idiot sans yeux.

- ... Il ne me manque seulement qu'un oeil !

- Peut-importe, ramenons la.

Puis, tout deux prirent la direction du pays des rivières, comme tout les autres membres de l'organisation secrète.

À Kiri.

- Il est fou, comment veut-il que nous arrivions à l'heure aux pays des rivières, s'exclama Kisame, hors de lui.

- ...

- Nous n'avons même pas mis la main sur le bijû à trois queues, bouda Kisame.

- Les ordres sont les ordres, Kisame, si Pein nous demande d'être aux pays des rivières à l'aube, nous y serons.

- Itachi, reprit Kisame, même si ce fou veut que nous soyons là à l'aurore, nous pourrons jamais y être à temps.

- Kisame, à-tu déja oublié tes leçons de l'académie, ricana Itachi il suffit d'y allez en courant, mais en ajoutant du chakra sous nos pied, comme ça, nous allons y être, mais nous risquons d'être un peu en retard.

- Après tous, nous sommes à Kiri, fini Kisame.

Après cette courte conversation, Itachi et Kisame prirent la route en direction du pays des rivières, eux aussi, en laissant derrière eux, des centaines de cadavres de ninjas Genins et Chunins.

* * *

Voila ! Le chapitre est fini ! Désolé pour le retard, mais à l'école j'avais plein d'exament alors je devais étudier '. Pour m'excuser de ce retard, j'ai déjà commencé le chapitre 4 et je promet de faire mes chapitres plus long à l'avenir et aussi, les scènes de combats seront plus longue, plus détaillées et plus intérèssantes. Mais pour faire durer encore plus le plaisir, un couple va se former dans le prochain chapitre... Essayez de deviner lequel.

Mettez des commentaires, cela m'encourage beaucoup dans la suite de cette fanfic.


End file.
